Princess Pinkorn/russgamemaster
Not to be confused with the alicorn Pinkie Pie. Bio Princess Pinkorn is the pink member of the Russcorn Six, six Alicorn ponies who develop epic video games. As its counterpart to Kimberley, the original Pink Ranger, Pinkorn wields four bows which she can fire without fingers - by holding them with her magic, wings, and tail while she holds the arrows with her magic and mouth. Her own hit video game is Super Smash RPG Starring Princess Pinkorn, where she must recover captured Smashers from an organization of mechanical demons. She loves to sing and dance. Class: Infiltrator Gains Combat Reflexes when attacking or attacked by Tacticians. Counters attacks and attacks become Stealthy. Passives Flying - immune to ground attacks Four-Bow Marksmare - Pinkorn's attacks are Catastrophic. Precounters all ranged attacks with Four-Bow Blast. Performs a follow-up attack whenever any ally attacks a marked target with a single-target attack. Protagonist of SSRPG - Pinkorn and her Smash Bros allies increase stats and share class bonuses. Teleportation - chance to dodge attacks. Smile Blooming - immune to Stun, Fear, Mental Anguish, and Shell Shock. Attacks L1 - Bow Slash Slashing Melee 5 hits (special) Exploits Tenderize - does extra damage to enemies with Tenderized (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks (enemy) Fumbling - single-target attacks provoke a counter-attack (self) Rising Up - gains either Strengthened, Fortified, Focused, or Agile. L2 - Spinning Bows Slashing Ranged 12 hits All Enemies (special) Hemorrhaging Attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger (enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks (enemy) Opportunist - causes either Impaired, Neutralized, Winded, Exhausted, Off-Balance, Staggered, or Cornered. L6 - Pinkorn's Archery Skills Multi-Function Four-Bow Blast Slashing Ranged 4 hits One Enemy (special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat, but not shields (enemy) 3x Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking. (enemy) Pinpoint Target - single-target attacks against this target are guaranteed to hit (all allies) Perfect Shot - next ranged attack does extra damage Rain of Arrows Slashing Ranged 14 hits All Enemies (special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat, but not shields (enemy) Pressure Points - causes Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, or Exposed. (enemy) Pin Cushion - takes increased damage from counter and follow-up attacks Charged Arrow Magic Slashing Ranged One Enemy (special) Adamagium - ignores the defense stat, shields, and resistance to magic. (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Bane - takes extra damage from magic attacks and effects (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be stealthy L9 - Pinkorn Crash Unarmed Ranged Slashing - throws all four bows at enemy then punches him with forehooves. One Enemy 6 hits (special) Exploits Combos -does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup (special) Picky Exploiter - randomly exploits either Attrition, Paragon, or Opportunity debuffs (special) Deadly Crits - does extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage (all allies) Remove Debuffs (self) Wind-Up - next attack does 25% more damage Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Arcane Arts Aviary Bloodlust Bow And Arrow Distaff Counterpart - Hawkeye Feathered Friends Friendship is Magic Furry Hoofing It Martial Arts Masters Portable Redheads Russcorn Six Smasher - Pinkorn is the protagonist of her own developed Smash Bros installment. Category:Heroes Category:Infiltrators Category:Original Characters Category:Animals Category:My Little Pony Category:Female Category:Flying Category:Non-Marvel Category:Russcorn Six